


Still Not a Date

by thecanadiananimagus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanadiananimagus/pseuds/thecanadiananimagus
Summary: The summer before seventh year, Lily takes James to see a Muggle Movie
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 14





	Still Not a Date

Lily had to make it perfectly clear that it was _not_ a date.

It was the summer before their seventh year, and as per usual, James’ owl came tapping at her window with a letter in his beak. Every year, he sent the same letter asking her to hang out, sent by the same owl, on the same day, always at six o’clock on the dot.

Over the years, Lily found herself waiting at the window just to have a good laugh, but she’d never let James know that.

Another thing Lily had to keep from James was that she was beginning to find him _slightly_ less insufferable. Only slightly.

Sixth year was a big year for James, apparently. He was starting to show signs maturity. When he wasn’t making a fool of himself to try and impress her, she could actually become friends with him.

Friends being the key word.

Her mother, despite her many, many signals, didn’t get the picture.

Mrs. Evans knew all about James, of course. Lily had sent countless letters home complaining about his antics. Even though she knew it was the very same James Potter, Lily’s mother acted as if it was a date.

“Mum, please stop.” Lily groaned, trying to escape. “You realize people can hang out as _friends_ , right? And it’s James we’re talking about. James!”

“Yes, and less than a year ago, you only called him ‘Potter’ or ‘an arrogant toerag’, and said you’d rather go out with the giant squid. Now, you actually call him James. That’s quite a bit of progress if you ask me.”

Oh, yes. Calling someone by their first name could only mean a date! By that logic, Lily was already going out with over half the Gryffindor girls, Sirius, Remus and Professor McGonagall.

There was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Evans rushed past Lily to open it. Seconds later, she was welcoming James into their home.

James was grinning like an idiot, his black hair messy as ever. That’s how she knew he thought it was a date; according to James Potter, the more important the occasion, the messier his hair had to be.

To be fair, he did look good.

“Really, it’s wonderful to finally meet you, James.” Mrs. Evans said, shaking his hand. Her mother, it seemed, immediately took to James. “Lily’s been telling me about you for ages now - all good things, of course.”

James’ grin somehow grew larger, looking past Mrs. Evans at Lily, whose face suddenly turned hot.

“Well, maybe one or two of them are true.” James must have noticed her blushing, and added “All right, Evans?”

Lily didn’t plan on him coming inside, and she hoped he wouldn’t.

For starters, she knew how her mother would react to him, being the first boy she’d ever brought home. God knows what Petunia would do if she realized there was another ‘freak’ in the house.

And James… well, he was James. Getting to stand in her house must have been like Christmas for him.

“Lovely.” she answered, willing her cheeks to return to their natural shade. “And don’t believe everything mum tells you. I’ve told her plenty of your faults; it’s a pretty long list.”

“And somehow, you still like me.”

Lily fought the urge to elbow him in the ribs, believing he would be easier to deal with when they were on their own. She grabbed him by the shoulder, and with a loud _crack!_ they disappeared from the Evans house, appearing in the alley beside the cinema.

She turned to James, who was bouncing up and down on his heels like a child.

“It’s not a date.” Lily repeated.

He skipped ahead to open the door for her, bowing. James really was ridiculous; even more so when he took in his surroundings.

“Come on.” she took him by the hand, leading him away from the small television showcasing the films playing that day.

“That thing was moving by itself!” James exclaimed, drawing a great deal of attention to themselves. “You never told me Muggles could do that!”

Lily couldn’t help but elbow him this time.

“Shut up.”

“Your wish is my command, Miss Evans.” James said, his eyes still fixed on the moving pictures. “But seriously, that’s brilliant! No magic, and you guys can still make the pictures move! And you’ve got sound too! You’ve gotta tell me how it works!”

It was hard to stay annoyed with him when he was this excited.

“I thought you took Muggle studies.” Lily made sure to mumble the world ‘Muggle’ when she exchanged the Pounds in her back pocket for two tickets.

“I used to, yeah. But I had to drop it because of Remus and his fury little problem. Killed me to do it too. The only reason I took that class was ‘cause I wanted to impress you… did it work?”

Actually, there was some truth to it. If James was willing to learn about her family for her, that showed her that he was willing to better himself for her sake. Especially last year when he stopped hexing people for the hell of it and toned down the pranks.

And it was more of an effort than certain people at Hogwarts.

James even gave it up because he wanted to help his best friend.

That was the time she started hanging out with him more frequently at school; when Lily found out everything James, Sirius and Peter had been doing for Remus all these years.

Lily would consider herself impressed.

“Not even a little.”

James let out an exaggerated gasp and pretended to faint, leaning on Lily for support until she moved. He landed with a thud, grinning up at her.

“I guess you could say I’ve fallen for you.”

“Your puns are shit.” Lily helped him to his feet, placing his glasses back on and pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

“Come onnnn.” James swung his arm around her. “You know I’m a _deer_. And I know you love my jokes. You’re just _fawn-_ ing over me. Without me, your life would be _stag_ -nant.”

She stifled a laugh as they entered the theatre. Lily’s eyes scanned the room for a pair of good seats while trying to ignore James’ astonishment at the large screen.

“Merlin! That thing’s massive!” he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the theatre.

The people in here weren’t as kind as the ones outside. Multiple people shushed him, some told him to shut up, and one man told James to do something Lily didn’t want to repeat.

“Do you think he kisses his mother with that mouth?” James asked, surrendering to Lily’s pull that led him to the very back of the theatre. “I swear, if my mum heard someone talking like that she’d hex them into next week. What do you think his problem is?”

They sunk back in their seats, dozens of people staring at them - specifically James.

“I should stop talking, shouldn’t I.” he observed.

“No…” Lily trailed off, not letting go of his hand. “Maybe be a bit quieter? If you get excited, just try to think of something else?”

“Yeah, like what?”

Lily moved to grab his chin, turning his head to face her. Without thinking, she pulled him in, and pressed their lips together. Lily felt James’ pulse quicken and his face heat up, but after the initial shock passed, he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Still not a date.


End file.
